Rojo y Blanco
by Nyeron
Summary: Lincoln Loud el mayor de los hijos Loud recibe una visita de una amiga de un pueblo en Oregon, es solo una amiga ¿No? Bueno, luego de mirar que es una chica, Lori y las demas tienen la duda y curiosidad de ver si es o no una amiga o una novia. (Oneshot) (Crossover) (Lincoln 17 - Lori y Leni 16)


**Esto es meramente por ocio, me disculpo por si hay algún personaje (protagónico) fuera de área, la idea es adaptarlos a la trama sin perder la esencia de su origen.**

**Esto ocurre en una versión en la que Lincoln es el mayor (17 años) de los Loud y Lori y Leni son mellizas (16) que son nacidas al mismo tiempo pero no son iguales.**

* * *

**Rojo y Blanco.**

La chica se puso frente a la borda, mirando hacia el mar con júbilo y amor, un sentimiento del flechazo del verdadero amor, oh sí, estaba maravillada, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no podía respirar por tan solo pensar en él, y hablando del rey de roma.

—¡Karen!—dijo desde atrás.

Un muchacho de castaño cabello, de ropas simples pero elegantes, el joven miraba a la chica de espaldas en espera de su respuesta, pero no tenía que escuchar su respuesta, su expresión era lo que necesitaba.

Karen se volteo al chico, mirándolo con los ojos a medio llorar, lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus párpados, el muchacho corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, ternura y pasión. Miro a Karen a los ojos listo para dar su respuesta.

—Karen yo—

Pero no pudo terminar pues ella lo detuvo uniendo sus labios con los suyos, la pareja compartió un apasionado beso junto al atardecer en el crucero, el bote del amor.

* * *

—0—

* * *

Sniff sniff, se podía escuchar a todas las chicas sonar su nariz al botar lágrimas, las once, si, once mujeres Loud estaban sentadas en el sillón mirando el románico reality show. Las menores (incluso lucy quien lo diria ¿No?) estaban compartiendo una cobija, sentadas en el suelo.

Por otro lado las mayores estaban sentadas en el sofá con sus respectivos paquetes de pañuelos desechables.

Lori fue quien tomó uno de ellos y limpio parte de los mocos en su nariz y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas, hizo el pañuelo en una bolita y lo tiró hacia un lado.

—Eh.. mira en donde tiras eso Lori.

En el sillón pequeño que estaba a la derecha de donde ellas estaban, el primogénito Loud estaba sentado. Lincoln, un muchacho de diecisiete años de rasgos albinos y de estatura normal.

El chico estaba haciendo un trabajo en la laptop que tenia cerca, uno diría "Eh, que no pienses hacer un trabajo mientras alguien esta viendo tele a la par tuya" pero aunque parezca raro, a Lincoln poco le molestaba, quizás estar acostumbrado al ruido lo hacia inmune a la distracción de la tele puesta a alto volumen... y de sus hermanas llorando... y quizás los múltiples pañuelos usados que le caían cerca.

—Okay paren ya que me están ensuciando la portatil.— replicó quitándose los lentes de los ojos.

—Shhh, está en la mejor parte— silencio de lado Leni. Lincoln sacudió su cabeza levemente, mujeres, quien las entiende.

Dejando eso de lado continuó con su trabajo pero otro papelito le cayó en el pantalon, dios, esto no está yendo a ningún lado. Quito el pañuelo y lo depositó en el basurero que tenía a la par, cuando otros dos llegaron a sus manos, el chico dio un leve suspiro y cerró la pantalla de la computadora.

Poniendo de lado Lincoln se quitó los lentes y froto un poco sus párpados para descansar la vista, cuando los abrió de nuevo miro un poco la pantalla en la que Karen (la protagonista del show) estaba en una cita con el suertudo chico... otra vez.

—¿Porque salio de nuevo con ese sujeto? ¿No fue que cortaron hace dos semanas?— preguntó.

—No no, eso era porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía— indicó Leni.

—¿Que que?— comento serio.

—El corazón de una mujer es complicado Lincoln— comentó su melliza, Lori.— Tu no lo entiendes.

—Pff, el dia que aprenda a entender el corazón de una chica me van a salir— no pudo terminar la frase pues una almohada le cayó en la cara callando al chico en el acto.

—¡Ya callense!— grito Lynn desde el otro extremo.

Lincoln se quitó la almohada que lo había golpeado en la cara cortesía de su hermana menor, para seguir mirando el programa que las chicas estaban observando, como era de esperarse le causaba una mezcla de aburrimiento e interés, oh sí, interés porque levemente, levemente le llamaba la atención lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya saben, ese peligroso veneno que tienen los realitys shows, pero el resto del rato era nada más aburrimiento, estaba claro para qué público iba dirigido este programa.

Se dejó caer en el respaldar del sillón para mirar un rato hacia arriba, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos el chico descanso la vista mientra sus hermanas seguían mirando la televisión.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un leve tono, el sonido que todos ellos conocían; el timbre de la notificación del teléfono.

La primera en tomar el móvil para revisarlo, de manera casi instintiva fue Lori, quien quería ver si su novio Bobby había respondido, eh pero mira que no era su teléfono. Le siguió Leni revisándolo pero tampoco; en cuanto al resto de sus hermanas, no iban a gastar su tiempo mirando el móvil, estaba muy buena la trama como para despegar la mirada del televisor (aunque Lola si reviso a ver si tenía mensajes)

Solo quedaba una persona que tenia un movil en la sala, era Lincoln, si, su móvil pudo haber sonado, quizás para él era la notificación.

El albino levantó la cabeza para ver hacia adelante, cuando escucho el sonido se sentó en la orilla del sillón y extendiendo la mano, tomó su teléfono.

¡Oye, pero si es que el mensaje le había llegado a él! Desbloqueo la pantalla para revisar el sistema de mensajería y ver quien le había escrito.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Loud, sinceramente no esperaba que le escribiera esa persona hoy; sin esperar más respondió el mensaje, entre los llantos de sus hermanas, se podía escuchar el sonido del teclado cuando redactas un mensaje, listo, presionas el botón de enviar y a esperar.

[Ding]

Eso fue rápido, leyó el contenido y se rió de lado una vez mas, Lincoln se puso los lentes de nuevo para seguir escribiendo.

Así se pasaron unos diez minutos, se escuchaba el sonido del teclado y del [Ding] que sonaba al notificar el mensaje entrante, las chicas estaban sumidas en su programa, pero había una que noto el repetido sonido más de una vez..

Lori volteo a mirar a su hermano quien parecía estar disfrutando la charla que mantenían, ¿Le llamo la atencion? Claro que lo hizo, después de todo aun siendo el mayor de los once, Lincoln no era una persona que se tardará mucho hablando, a menos que fuera con Benny o con Becky cuando hablaban de comics peeeero, aquí había algo que lo delataba, se veía que estaba disfrutando y riendo un poco mientras estaba escribiendo.

El instinto femenino de Lori le decia que quizas habia algo mas ahi, podria ser que... ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Sería acaso?!

¿Podría ser que su hermano estaba conversando con una c-h-i-c-a?

—¡Iiiiii~!— gritó con fuerza Lori de la emoción haciendo que todos a su alrededor brincaran de su lugar, incluyendo a su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?— pregunto Luna asomando su cabeza desde atras del sillon, del susto la rockera se resbaló hacia atrás.

—¿Eh?— Diablos, hizo mucho ruido, tenía que evitar dar la respuesta tan rapido —Yo solo, me emocione por lo que dijo.— señaló.

—Agh... no te emociones tanto— comentó Lana limpiándose las orejas.

Buena salvada, las demás chicas volvieron a sus lugares para seguir mirando el crucero, pero Lori tenía algo más que ver, es curioso cómo había cambiado su atención total del último capítulo del show que han seguido tanto a su hermano que ahora estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea escribiendo.

Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba charlando con una chica pero no podía simplemente ir a preguntarlo, no, tenía orgullo (y un poco de pena para no parecer tan metiche) por lo que espero al momento indicado para mirar el móvil.

Siguio y siguio esperando un rato para ver un descuido de su hermano, parecía no haber tal momento hasta que el destino le tiró una mano.

—¡Lincoln!— se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina. —¿Puedes venir a ayudarme con la vajilla?

El muchacho como todo hijo responsable puso el móvil encima de la chimenea y camino hacia la cocina para dar una mano a su madre, este era el momento decisivo para descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó con cuidado sin hacer ruido hacia la chimenea, en puntillas lo más discreto posible la chica tomó el teléfono de su hermano y desbloqueo la pantalla.

—¿Que rayos estas haciendo?

—¡Agh!

Del susto casi se le cae el móvil, ¿Se imaginan que llegara Lincoln y viera su teléfono con la pantalla destrozada? Oh no, Lori no podría vivir con la idea de romperle el teléfono a alguien y menos a su familia. Sujeto el aparato molesta mientras miraba hacia su izquierda.

—¡Lynn casi se me cae el teléfono de Lincoln!— le regaño.

—¿Y para empezar qué rayos haces con el teléfono de Lincoln?

—Solo quiero ver algo.— murmuro mientras deslizaba la pantalla.

—Oye oye oye— la detuvo Luna,—no deberías estarte metiendo en la vida privada de Lincoln.

Al parecer todas se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, diablos ¿Es que no se puede ser discreto en esta casa?

—No voy a revisar nada, solo quiero ver con quién estaba hablando es todo.

—¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?— señaló Lola frente al telefono —¡Karen esta a punto de decir si!

—Es que creo que Lincoln está charlando con una chica.

—Pues, suele hablar con Becky todo el tiempo— comentó Leni mirando a su hermana —No veo nada extraño ahí.

—Leni creo— se acercó para susurrarle esto —Creo que esta hablando con una chica que-le-gus-ta.

—...— la rubia se quedó con la mirada perdida unos segundos, preocupando a su hermana quien movía la mano al frente suyo para ver si reaccionaba. —¡IIIIIII~!

¡Demonios! ¿Porque siempre que tiene un teléfono ajeno en su mano algo amenaza con tirarlo al suelo?

Leni agito las manos de la emoción al escuchar esto, le susurro a Luna lo que había escuchado y está a la siguiente y así hasta llegar a la última, cuando todas escucharon el chisme gritaron de nuevo de emoción.

Lori desbloqueo la pantalla y vio el nombre que traía el contacto.

**[Corduroy]**

Luego lo volvio a bloquear y los puso en el mismo lugar que estaba, corrió para sentarse en el sillón porque ya sabía, tenía la idea de lo que iba a pasar en ese instante.

—...¡¿Que paso?!— preguntó Lincoln entrando a la sala con rostro de asombro, se veía agitado por lo que vino corriendo cuando las escucho.

—¡Ya lo sabemos!— exclamó Lola riendo mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Que cosa?— cuestionó el albino.

—¡Que—

—¡Karen dijo que si!— interrumpe rápidamente Lori.

—¿Ah sí?— confundido hablo el chico.

—¿Ah sí?— replicaron las demás también.

—¡Si!— la rubia volteo su mirada rápidamente hacia la pantalla —¡Miren!

Todos los presentes siguieron su indicación y en efecto, en la pantalla estaba Karen diciendo que si al muchacho.

—¡Ah! ¡Karen, noooo me lo perdi!— grito Lola corriendo hacia el televisor.

Al ver que se trataba de una falsa alarma Lincoln cambió su preocupación por un gesto serio, volteandose volvió hacia la cocina.

—¿Para que me preocupo?— comentó volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Lori dio un suspiro aliviado, casi las pescan, no podía darse una segunda oportunidad por lo que tenía que aclarar el asunto ahora mismo.

—Chicas, un círculo al centro— las llamo.

Las mujeres se unieron en un círculo (excluyendo a Lily obviamente) para discutir el asunto, Lori fue quien primero tomó la palabra o al menos se suponia que debia hacerlo.

—¿Y cuando le decimos a Lincoln que traiga a su novia?— dijo Leni, rápidamente Lori replicó a esa pregunta.

—No haremos eso chicas, escuchen, no tengo idea si es o no una relación oficial, por lo que debemos esperar una confirmación.

—¿Y como llegamos a una oficial confirmación sin hacerle la cuestionante primeramente?— le pregunto Lisa.

—Fácil, hay que buscar un momento cuando este con la chica y ver si es o no su novia.

—Ahh... claro ¿Entonces quieres que vayamos de acosadoras detrás de Lincoln?— le tocó el turno a Lynn.

—No Lynn, iremos en cubierto y los esperaremos.— replicó, miro a las demás chicas esperando que alguna se negara pero no había objeción alguna, por lo tanto asintieron todas al mismo tiempo para sellar el trato. —Señoritas, separense.

Dada la orden las chicas volvieron a sus asientos para terminar de ver la serie, Lori revisó los alrededores para ver si había señal alguna de Lincoln.

—Ya saben, cuando haya una apertura, lo seguiremos.

—Si si, —murmuro Lola agitando la mano levemente— ¡Primero déjenme terminar el show!

Las demás chicas siguieron con lo suyo mientras la mayor de ellas como águila tenía una vista completa de sus alrededores, en su mente había muchas preguntas, como dónde la conoció o como era, sin embargo había algo que le picaba la curiosidad, algo que levemente le tenía pensativa, trabajando su memoria a tope: Corduroy.

Lori siente, perdon, cree que ese nombre o apellido ya lo habia escuchado antes, lo tenia en la punta de la lengua, es ese condenado momento en el que lo tienes pero no lo sabes. Estaba ciento por ciento segura de que ese nombre ya lo conocía, la pregunta es. ¿En donde?

Mientras ella seguía sacando la idea de la cabeza, Lincoln entró de nuevo en la sala, pasó detrás del sillón para no taparles la pantalla y tomó su teléfono como si nada, gracias al cielo su hermano no era alguien muy atento a los detalles y no noto que estaba puesto diferente. Sea como sea, solo tomo su móvil y lo reviso.

Al hacer esto noto que habian mas mensajes, respondio rapidamente que estaba ocupado, pero siguió leyéndolos para ver el hilo de conversación. Fue en ese momento donde noto los últimos mensajes y su contenido, acomodo sus lentes levemente para leerlo con cuidado y cuando termino esto camino hacia la cocina, Lori noto esto y se acercó en silencio para escucharlo.

En la cocina, Lincoln camino hacia donde estaba su madre, Rita estaba acomodando unas cosas que acababa de comprar en el supermercado.

—Oye mamá, —la llamó con el teléfono en mano— una chica me estaba pidiendo que la fuera a recoger al parque.

—¿Una chica?— cuestiono curiosa su madre, Lincoln asintió. Salió del sistema de mensajes para mostrarle una foto de ella que tenía en la galería, Rita supo de inmediato quién era al ver su foto.— Ahh hablas de ESA chica— índico.

—Sep,— reafirmó el albino— ¿Ocupas algo o puedo ir después?

—No cariño, por ahora no ocupo nada, diviertete con tu novia Lincoln.

—Agh— este se puso rojo ante ese comentario, como les gustaba a todas ellas molestarlo cuando el tema era sobre chicas. —¡No es mi novia!— replicó saliendo.

Dio un suspiro levemente molesto, pero no tanto, era parte de la forma de quererlo, sea como sea Loud salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala y a su cuarto, cuando entro a la misma noto a Lori apoyada contra la pared de la entrada, este miró a su hermana confundido, arqueando una ceja levemente.

La rubia decidió tirarse al suelo para simular que estaba buscando algo.

—¿Donde rayos estan esos audifonos Bluetooth?— murmuró levemente.

—... Claaaaaro.— dijo en voz baja mientras se iba de dos pasos largos de ahí. Subió las gradas rumbo a su cuarto.

Lori pudo darse cuenta al escuchar la conversación de que su hermano mayor de que dicha chica estaba esperándolo o se la iba a encontrar en el parque, perfecto, asi tendrian mejores lugares para esconderse y... eh ¿"Observar"?

Bueno bueno, como sea, nada mas tenia que salir después de que él salía y listo, tendrán un perímetro de vigilancia precisa. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Fue al cabo de media hora, en la que Lincoln salió de su cuarto con ropas nuevas, optó por ponerse una camisa blanca y su sudadera naranja por encima, ya no estaba descalzo, se puso sus tenis converse y guardó sus lentes en su bolsillo. Una vez abajo se detuvo frente a una de las fotos y usando el reflejo del vidrio se acomodo un poco el pelo, ya terminado Lincoln tomó su cosas y cerró el ziper de su sudadera.

—¿Oye a dónde vas?— pregunto Curiosa lana.

—Ah, voy a visitar a alguien, quizás pase a charlar con becky un rato si— respondió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió— Adios.

—Adiós— replicaron todas cuando salió, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Las chicas esperaron unos segundos para mirar por la ventana, Lori lo vio ponerse los audifonos y caminar por la acera rumbo hacia el parque, cuando ya estaba lejos de su campo de visión, la chica volteo su mirada hacia sus hermanas.

—Señoritas, hora de actuar.

—¡Si!

Rápidamente todas se dirigieron hacia sus cuartos para tomar prendas diferentes. Al cabo de un rato y estando listas, todas tomaron sus cosas en unos bolsos y salieron.

—¡Mama iremos al centro comercial a comer algo! ¡Ya volvemos!— grito abriendo la puerta, las demás salieron de ahí a toda prisa mientras ella esperaba la respuesta de su madre.

—¿Tan rápido? Su hermano acaba de salir.— comentó llegando a la sala.

—Bueno, es que se nos antojo unos muffins de la tienda cerca de la cafetería.

—Ah si, esos pasteles son celestiales, lastima que se van a las caderas— comentó Rita.

—Descuida mamá, no comeremos más de dos, bueno adios, te quiero. ¡Bye!— cerró la puerta rápidamente y salió junto a sus hermanas por el césped.

Rita se quedó mirando hacia afuera notando que dejaron atrás a Lily, bueno, no es como que se la fueran a llevar tampoco; optó por acercarse y cargar a la bebé en sus brazos.

—Bueno Lily, parece que la tarde es para nosotras.

* * *

—0—

* * *

Lincoln llegó al parque, en teoría ella debería llegar dentro de un rato, por lo que no le metio mucha prisa para llegar ahí.

Sea como sea, ya estaba ahi asi que se sentó en una de las bancas de madera que había en el césped. Tomo asiento para descansar un rato mientras revisaba su red social un poco.

—¿Ya llego?— pregunto Lynn sentada en una de las mesas del parque.

Traía puesta una peluca rubia que ocultaba su cabello castaño, no pregunten como oculto tanto pelo, solo digamos que costó más de los que parecía. Así mismo se puso unos lentes negros para ocultar sus ojos y de paso ponerse unas ropas menos deportivas, se sentía incómoda por cierto.

—Sep, está sentado en la banca— replicó Lori, ella junto a Leni estaban sentadas en una banca cercana a la de Lincoln, Lori usando una peluca también pero oscura, y con extensiones, mientras que su hermana traia puesta una mas corta, estilo pixie como la de Luna.

La ropa de ambas era algo diferente y en parte cambiaba sus estilos, pues Lori traía un vestido corto, Leni traia pantalon y un top. Básicamente las mellizas cambian de estilo.

Estaba leyendo un periódico simulando que estaban ocupadas, por lo que al ver que no había mucho movimiento siguieron leyendo el mismo.

—Oye mira, bajaron las ventas de las Mac— comento Leni señalando un encabezado del papel.

—¿Que? Déjame ver— replicó su hermana con curiosidad.

El resto de las hermanas estaban sentadas más lejos cerca de los árboles frondosos, ahi tenian una mejor vista y un mejor control de su hermano, digo, una mejor forma de verlo desde lejos.

Luna sostenía los binoculares mientras que las menores pasaban el rato en los juegos del parque, Lisa sin embargo estaban junto a ella y Luan con una pequeña maquina que usaba un sonar, creo que estaba tomándose muy personal esto de vigilarlo.

Mientras ellas seguían en esto Lincoln ignoraba que estaba siendo vigilado, estaba muy fresco de hecho el chico como para no darse cuenta que lo tenían bajo total vigilancia, si no fuera un chico como los demás, diríamos que era importante como un político o algo asi.

Pero bueno, que aquí estamos por interés y no por ocio, a todas ellas aún les interesaba ver quien era esa Corduroy con la que hablo Lincoln. Mientras siguen esperando Lori todavia le hacia mente a ese nombre, seguia diciendo que lo tenía en la lengua.

—¿Pasa algo Lori?— pregunto Leni al verla sería.

—Sigo pensando en ese nombre que vi— respondió.

—Entonces sabes quien es ¿No?— hizo la pregunta su hermana —Pero no lo recuerdas.

—Hmm... exacto, aunque siento que no solo yo, sino el resto lo sabe, incluyendo a ti Leni.

—¿Ehh~? Pero yo no se quien es Corduroy— hablo su hermana.— sino ya lo hubiera dicho.

—A eso me refiero Leni, sabemos quien es pero al mismo tiempo no.— murmuró entrecerrando los ojos —Es como tener una idea pero al mismo tiempo la mente en blanco...

Mientras ella seguía debatiendo el origen del nombre en su cabeza, una chica paso al frente de ambas, una chica que vaya, tenía un muy bonito cabello rojo, largo como una melena.

Era algo alta pero no demasiado, con leves pecas y de piel pálida, la chica traia no me pregunten porque, una gorra azul con lo que parecía ser un pino en el centro en su cabeza, así mismo llevaba un bolso de lado que usaba al estilo cartero, además una camisa de leñador roja, de cuadros debajo de una silueta negra abierta, unos jeans y zapatos converse altos, como los de Lincoln.

La verdad, es que era una chica muy guapa, preciosa de hecho, tenía un aire elegante, no me malinterpreten, pues no parecía ser de familia adinerada, mas bien era del tipo ruda, trabajadora, independiente, toda una joven mujer que perfectamente podía venirle cualquier cosa encima.

—En serio, estoy aburriéndome— comentó Luna bajando los binoculares. —No creo que venga nadie.

—Diablos— murmuró Lynn desde la mesa —Dejaron plantado a nuestro hermano.

Lincoln guardó su teléfono, en lo que esperaba a que llegara tomó el momento para revisar un volante que pasaron a dejar por ahí.

—"Tiendas Cyber monday" cyber negocios en línea y físicos— leyó con cuidado —hmm... interesante.

En lo que seguía leyendo una mano cogió la parte de arriba del volante y la jalo levemente hacia abajo.

—Hola Lincoln.— saludó la pelirroja al albino.

—¡Ah! Wendy.— replicó el chico.

—¿Wendy?— dijo Lori volteando hacia su dirección.

—¿Wendy?— cuestiono Lynn mirando también.

—Wendy— murmuró Lisa llamando la atención de Luna y Luan.

—¿Wendy?— preguntaron ambas tomando los binoculares y mirando por turnos.

En efecto, Corduroy era esa pelirroja, para ser más específicos, se llamaba Wendy Corduroy.

—¡Ah!— dijo Lynn recordandola de inmediato— ¡Es la chica de Oregón de la que hablaba Lincoln!

—¡Aja sabia que ya habia escuchado ese nombre!— exclamó bajo Lori a su hermana.

Lincoln se levantó de inmediato para abrazar a la chica, había quedado en verse en el parque ya que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

—Tanto tiempo— replicó la chica mirándolo —Estas mas alto que en las fotos— señaló.

—Y tu sigues dejándote crecer el pelo Wendy, falta poco para que te llegue a los tobillos— comentó Linc.

—¿Te gustaba mas como lo tenia antes?— preguntó ella pasando su mano entre su pelo.

—No no, te luce mas asi— señalo el chico.

—¿Entonces estás de viaje de negocios?

—Si, mi padre, ya sabes, negocios con el astillero en la costa Este.— dijo dejándolo de lado.— pero, logré convencerlo de dejarme unos días aquí para visitar a cierto albino que estuvo en casa— presiono los lentes del chico mientras decía eso.

—Heh, tu siempre evitando el trabajo— Lincoln metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras continuaba.

—Es más importante visitar a mi albino favorito y aprovechando que estoy en una ciudad que no conozco, necesito que alguien me enseñe el lugar— señaló mirando hacia la calle, Lincoln se rió de lado, Wendy tenía esa forma de lanzar indirectas que hacia hacer lo que ella quiera.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hay una tienda que vende buenos batidos cerca de aquí.— comentó.

—Suena bien— volteo a verlo ella, Lincoln hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, sin mas que decir ambos chicos se fueron de ahí rumbo a esa tienda.

Mientras ellos se iban una rockera miraba esto con cuidado.

—Diablos— comentó bajando los binoculares —Esa chica si sabe lo que hace.

—¿Pero es su novia o es solo amistad?— preguntó Luan a su hermana.

—Pues... no parece que sea su novia.

—Claro que es su novia— replicó Lori desde su asiento— Mira nada más como actúa frente a Lincoln, está coqueteando.

—No creo que eso sea así Lori— murmuró Leni —Parece más bien una cercana amistad.

—Ehh yo creo que sí son novios— comentó Lynn acercándose a sus hermanas, ya no ocupaban ocultarse porque se habían ido.

—Mmm...— Lori sujetó su barbilla mientras pensaba en la ambigua relación de ambos, ella actuaba a veces con bobby de esa manera pero aquí había algo raro.

—¿Lori?

—Sigamoslos, a ver que se andan esos dos— le indico a sus hermanas.

Asintiendo se levantaron de sus puestos y siguieron a su hermano y a la chica de Oregón.

* * *

—0—

* * *

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?— dijo el dependiente de la tienda.

—Yo quisiera un batido de frutas y ¿A ti que se te antoja Wendy?— preguntó el chico.

Mientras la pelirroja pedía su bebida, las hermanas se asomaron por las ventanas para observarlos un poco. Luna fue quien notó más pues estaba más cerca de la ventana, ahí pudo ver la cercanía de ambos pero sinceramente eso no decía mucho.

—¿Que están haciendo?— pregunto Lola desde abajo.

—Nada raro... solo piden sus batidos— replicó.

—Mm... yo tambien quiero uno— comentó Leni de lado, no era la unica las demas chicas tambien compartieron el antojo de un batido. —¿No podemos comprar uno antes de seguir vigilandolos?

—No Leni, estamos en guardia, tenemos que estar al ciento por ciento— antes de poder continuar el estómago de Lori sonó un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas— aunque... no estaría mal un batido no... ajem... creo que podemos tomar uno o dos antes de seguir.

—Bueno, en ese caso yo quiero uno de frutas, ¿Lynn que sabor quieres?— preguntó Luan.

—Yo quieros uno de fresa con con vainilla y quizás—

—¡Hey, ahi vienen!— exclamó Lana al verlos salir de ahí.

Rápidamente las chicas saltaron en unos arbustos que adornaban la tienda, Lori y Leni como ya no tenían espacio se sentaron cerca de una mesa que estaba medio cubierta, levantaron los menús y los pusieron frente a sus rostros para ocultarlos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengan un cambio de cincuenta dólares?— comentó Wendy burlona.

—Pues parece que no está acostumbrado a pagos con billetes altos, sobre todo de visitantes adineradas— señaló Lincoln.

—Ash, cualquier que te escuchara diría que nado en billetes,— comento la pelirroja tomando un poco de su bebida —además, este billete es cortesía de mi padre nada más.

—Pff— casi se atraganta cuando escucho eso Lincoln —¿Le robaste dinero a tu padre Wendy?

—Ja, no no, solo me dio un cambio equivocado, pero él no lo sabe— le guiño el ojo.

Mientras ellos se reían Lori asomo su cabeza un poco para ver cómo estaban las otras, Luna y Luan se asomaron levemente entre los arbustos para chismear un poco pero la pareja no se movia de ahi, Lori estaba esperando a que se fueran cuando sonó con fuerza su estómago rugiendo, la rubia se puso pálida antes esto y aunque los chicos voltearon a ver hacia su dirección, hicieron como si nada pasara.

—¿Eso fue tu estómago?— preguntó Wendy apuntando hacia el vientre de Lincoln.

—Pues parece— respondió mientras se tocaba a sí mismo.

—Vayamos por un perro caliente, atras habia un carrito en la otra calle.— apunto la chica con su pulgar.

—Buena idea.

Lori nuevamente asomo su cabeza para ver hacia la dirección en la que iban, ya van dos veces que casi la pescan hoy, y esto le estaba causando molestia; el universo se las traía contra ella hoy.

—Leni, hay que ir detrás de ellos,— hablo sin quitar la vista de los chicos —Esperaremos a que se vayan por la acera para irnos a ¿Leni?

Cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que no estaba su hermana a la par suya, busco en los alrededores a su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la tienda pidiendo los batidos junto al resto de las chicas.

—¡Agh! ¿Que no pueden esperarse?— pregunto molesta, pero su estómago vibro levemente así que corrió hacia adentro también. —¡No paguen sin pedirme un batido también!

Ya un rato más tarde Lincoln y Wendy estaba haciendo fila para comprar los perritos calientes, las hermanas esta vez estaban a una distancia prudente y tomando sus bebidas con tranquilidad, ahora solo tenían que verlos de largo para no caer en situaciones de peligro de ser encontradas.

—¿Que les sirvo?— preguntó el señor de bigote que vendía las salchichas.

—Yo quiero una simple, con mostaza de lado— señaló la pelirroja.

—Y para mi una grande con algo de—

—¡Chile jalapeño!— grito Lynn a lo lejos.

—¿Eh?

—Claro, con chile sí señor— respondió el señor preparando las mismas.

—¿Lynn?— volteo el albino su vista hacia atrás, pero no había nadie.

Atrás las chicas cogieron a la castaña de la boca y se tiraron al suelo, Luna era quien la tenía tapada.

—¿Que diablos fue eso Lynn?— le reclamo, ella intentó responder pero tenía la boca tapada, su hermana quito la mano para que hablara.

—¡Perdon, es la costumbre!— respondió sudando levemente, se dejó llevar por el momento y olvido que estaban vigilando los.

De vuelta con los chicos Lincoln seguía mirando a los lados buscando a su hermana. Al cabo de un rato y ver que no había nadie, se limitó a tomar su salchicha, sin embargo cuando recibió la susodicha con algo de chile este arrugó la cara levemente.

—¿Pasa algo hijo?— preguntó el señor curioso.

—No no... no pasa nada— sonrió tranquilo, él y Wendy dieron campo a los demás clientes para que ordenan, mientra se iban la pelirroja le dio un mordisco a su comida pero noto que Lincoln no había tocado la tuya siquiera.

—¿Pasa algo?— pregunto masticando.

—Es que no me gusta la comida picante, solo mi hermana come cosas con chile— comentó.

Ellos dos se sentaron en una rampa que había cerca para patinaje, la chica siguió comiendo su salchicha mientras seguía hablando.

—No es tan malo, no me gusta tampoco pero un perro caliente es un perro caliente.

—Uff, pero el olor que suelta, esta cosa me quemara la garganta de inmediato.— señaló oliendo el alimento.

—¿Y ante todo esto, porque lo pediste?

—Eh no fui yo, alguien gritó que fuera con chile, lo raro es que sonó igual que mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana?— tragó el bocado que tenia en la boca —¿Estan por ahi?

—No lo creo, estaban en casa cuando me fui.— señaló.

Wendy ya casi había terminado su perro caliente, notando que Lincoln todavia no habia siquiera mordido el suyo, opto por ayudarlo a hacer que no lo pensara mucho.

—Te dire que— llamó su atención —Si te comes ese perro caliente picante de una vez, te daré un poco del mío luego.

—¿...?

—Wooooooooooo! ¡Es muy directa!— asomándose desde otra de las rampas Luna se había sorprendido por la propuesta que aunque simplona, era algo tramposa también.

—Van a compartir la salchicha, que romántico.— dijo Lola juntando las manos.

—No es para tanto— comentó Lori espirando un poco, no lo era, solo iba a compartir de su comida y ya... ¿O no?

Aunque si lo pensaba con cuidado, ella también le daba de comer a Bobby de vez en cuando de su platillo, ¿Estaba pasando eso? Ahh esto estaba muy confuso, parecía ser una simple salida con una amiga y ahora esto parece una comedia romántica, ¡Ya decidete mujer!

—Mejor no Wendy— dijo Loud —Esta cosa puede tener mucho condimento y si pruebo de tu perro caliente podría atollarse un poco y quizás—

—¡Viejo, deja de pensarlo mucho!— lo golpeó en la espalda ella. —¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!

Lincoln tenia una expresion de preocupacion ante esto, miro la salchicha condimentada, pero al ver que Wendy le daba una expresión de "Vamos, hazlo!", no tuvo más opción que simplemente hacerlo.

—Ya que.— dijo sin más.

Y en lo que terminó de decir esto le dio dos mordidas a la comida rápida, pero no estaba terminado, una vez tragado término de otros dos mordiscos el alimento, cuando se los trago por fin dio un suspiro.

—¿Lo ves?— dijo ella —No era para tanto. Ahora toma un poco del mío— se lo acercó al chico.

Lincoln retrocedió la cabeza un poco, mirando el rostro de Wendy que sonreía, se dispuso a darle una mordida al de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el chile del perro caliente se activó en su estómago.

—Ahh...— intentó tomar aire, tenía la lengua afuera —Ahhh— ahora estaba sudando mucho —Ahhhhhhh! ¡Aguaaaaa!

Se levantó de la rampa y corrió hacia el baño más cercano, la chica vio a Lincoln salir de ahí a toda velocidad para calmar el ardor de la comida. Al ver que estaba sola ella terminó su salchicha y se limpió las manos, cuando terminó tiró la servilleta en un cesto de basura y hablo.

—¡Se que estan ahi!— dijo en dirección de las chicas —Ya pueden salir.

—¿Como diablos te diste cuenta de que estamos aquí?— dijo Lynn saliendo de su escondite.

—¡Lynn!— la golpeó Lori al ver la estupidez que había hecho.

—¡Ouch oye! — sobo su cabeza la chica —¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Heh— la pelirroja se rió un poco al ver la reacción de las chicas, cruzó sus brazos un poco mientras esperaba a que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a charlar, al rato de unos regaños Luna tomó la palabra.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabías que estábamos siguiendo los?

Ella se puso a pensar un poco.

—Desde que llegué al parque, parecían muy sospechosas, y pues crei que solo eran ustedes dos, no que eran... ¿Diez? Vaya. ¿Son las hermanas de Lincoln?

—En efecto— respondió Lisa —Y tu debes ser la chica que conoció en Oregon.

—Sip— dijo sentándose en un cuadro de cemento— esa soy yo. ¿Y porque están siguiéndonos? No me digan que estan celosas o algo asi.

—¿Que?— hablo Leni.

—No no, solo estamos viendo con quien pasa el tiempo nuestro hermano mayor es todo— comentó Lori.

—Aja...— Wendy parecía no estar en nada convencida.

—Bueno, iré al grano— dijo Luna —¿Estás saliendo con Lincoln o solo son amigos?

—Wow— abrió sus ojos un poco —Que directa eres.

—Es solo curiosidad— comento Lynn de lado —No tienes que responder.

—Hmmm.— Wendy sujetó su barbilla mientras pensaba un poco en la respuesta, podría decir simplemente que si o que no y ya, pero había algo que la hizo dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se le había ocurrido una idea.

—No lo se, quizas— volteo su mirada hacia atrás— Digo es un chico muy agradable y todo eso, quizás esa es la sensación que experimento en mi pecho cuando estoy con él.

—Aww. ¿Estas enamorada? —cuestiono Lola.

—Oh quizás, es sólo agrado hacia Lincoln,— cambió su expresión Corduroy—Quizás solo lo vea como un amigo y ya.

—Mmmmm. Ojala que no tenga muchas esperanzas con ella— murmuró Luan de lado a Leni quien asintió levemente.

—Oye oye, decidete, te gusta mi hermano ¿Si o no?— preguntó Lori confundida.

—... Hm... quizás.— sonrió de lado —Dejaré que eso ustedes lo averiguen.

—¿Eh?

Sin decir mas la chica se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria, antes de poder reaccionar Wendy ya había recorrido mucha distancia, las chicas cayeron en sí y la siguieron rápidamente.

En cuanto a ella, Wendy corrió hacia por donde se había ido Lincoln, el albino estaba saliendo de tomar casi dos litro de un bebedero de agua, estaba agotado pero por fin se había quitado la quemazón del chile, al ver a la chica corriendo se sorprendió como era de esperarse.

—¿Wendy?— pregunto pero ella se limitó a tomarlo de la manga y jalarlo. —¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Vamos a ver algo!— le indico.

—Ah, ¿Pero que?

—¡No importa, solo vamos!

La chica se lo llevó hacia la parada de buses que estaba cerca, justamente había llegado el autobús y estaba llevando pasajeros para irse, la pareja se subió en el autobús. La verdad, es que Wendy no sabía hacia donde, solo quería irse y dejar a las hermanas de Lincoln con la duda.

Lori y las demás apenas llegaron para ver a Lincoln y Wendy irse en el autobus, Lori se quedo mirando el vehiculo irse por la calle.

—Esa mujer... es perversa— comentó Lori entre jadeos, lo que no le molestaba era que la dejara con la incógnita, lo que en verdad le cabreaba era que ¡Logro hacer que ellas la siguieran como si fuera no se, algun tipo de criminal!

Ahh, como le cabreaba eso a Lori, pues la había engañado a ella y al resto por mero reflejo, después de todo, tu seguirás a alguien que huye, aun sin saber porque.

—Ahhh... ahhh... ¿Y ahora que Lori?— preguntaba su hermana entre jadeos.

—...

—¿Lori?

—Vamos a casa,— respondió a sus hermanas.

—Pero, no sabemos si es su novia o no, agh... me dejó con la gran duda.— hablo Lynn moesta.

—Lynn, chicas; creo que debimos hacer lo que era más fácil en un principio. Preguntarle a lincoln directamente.

—... Tienes razón— replicó Luna— Debimos haber hecho eso desde un principio.

—Si.— dio un suspiro y camino hacia la acera, estaban paradas en media calle.

—¿Aún podemos ir al mall? —preguntó Lola.

—Si, no veo porque no Lola.

Respondió; siendo sincera Lori aun tenia duda y queria saber si lo era o no, pero la verdad no le daría el gusto de seguir jugando su juego, esa Wendy era bien astuta y Lori supo cuándo dar espacio antes de salir mal parada.

* * *

—0—

* * *

Ya de tarde, las chicas se dirigían a casa, ignorando el completo desastre que resultó la "Investigación" las chicas pudieron ir a comprar un poco de ropa y otras cosas, al menos no resultó un fallo total porque si Rita preguntaba, ellas tenían la ropa como prueba de que estaban en el centro comercial.

El grupo caminó por la acera mientras hablaban un poco, parecieron superar el asunto con Wendy, al menos la mayoría pues Lori todavía tenía ese clavo pegado; y es que si algo heredó de su madre es que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no se le podía sacar de la cabeza.

Seguía pensando en la relación que tenía su hermano con la chica, sabía que sonaba algo obsesiva pero si por ejemplo le hubiera dicho que no, o al contrario, le hubiera dicho que sí, pues estaría satisfecha y ya; era ingeniosa, pues Wendy le había dejado a ella, y sabía que específicamente era a ELLA la incógnita de saber si ahi habia interes amoroso en el chico o no.

Siguió pensando un rato, analizando todos los escenarios en los que los vieron, el problema era la ambigüedad de todos estos lo que la tenía confundida, en algunos momentos parecía que Wendy tenía cariño y en otros solo amistad, agh... esto le resultaba muy confuso a la chica.

Continuaron su camino por el césped hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, cuando Lori abrió la puerta noto la voz de su madre hablando desde la cocina.

—Ya llegamos— anunció junto a sus hermanas —¿Mama?

—Aqui estoy cariño.

Camino hacia la cocina mientras las demás guardaban las bolsas en sus cuartos, cuando Lori entro para saludar a su madre.

—Mamá, ya...—

Tenía que ser una broma.

En la mesa de la cocina, estaban sentados, su madre, su hermano y la reina de roma, Wendy. Estaban charlando un poco, a juzgar por lo alegre que se veía su madre, pues era de algo que le estaba causando o mucha alegria o mirando con cuidado a Lincoln que reina nerviosamente, era algo vergonzoso del chico.

Sea como sea, parecían estarla pasando bien por lo que Lori solo pudo sonreír y ocultar su molestia, joder, Wendy logró en una tarde molestarla a ella más que sus hermanos en tanto tiempo.

—¿Lori recuerdas a la amiga de Lincoln que vive en Oregon?

—Si.

—Ella es Wendy, y vino de visita.— la presentó Rita.

—No me digas... que casualidad— replicó entre dientes.

—Hola— saludo ella, siendo respondido por la chica.

Lori agito su mano para saludar un poco, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se fue con tranquilidad para ocultar la vena que le salía de la frente en ese momento. Wendy tenía una leve risa interna al ver la reacción de la chica, toma ya.

De vuelta con la chica, ella subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y poniendo las bolsas en un lado, se tiró en la cama y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Alguien deme un respiro!— grito con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

—¿Pasa algo Lori?— pregunto Leni mirando el vestido contra el espejo.

—Wendy está ahí abajo— respondió —Hablando con mamá y Lincoln.

—¡¿Les dijo que estábamos?! Ya sabes.

—No Leni, ella está fingiendo que nada paso.— Leni suspiro tranquila pero Lori no lo estaba tanto —Siento que esa mujer tiene algo contra mi, lo se, se la ha pasado todo el tiempo fastidiando.

—¿No crees que simplemente te está molestando porque eres facil de enojar?— comentó Leni.

—¡Yo no soy fácil de molestar Leni!— grito haciendo una rabieta.

Su melliza se quedó mirándola en silencio, como reafirmando lo que estaba diciendo; al ver que esto no iba hacia ningún lado, se limitó a cepillar un poco su cabello.

De vuelta en la cocina, Rita estaba platicando con la chica acerca de su hijo, ya saben, cosas vergonzosas.

—Te lo digo Wendy, hasta el dia de hoy Lincoln no ha podido dejar ese conejo de felpa para dormir.— explicaba.

—Que adorable.

Mientras la chica se reía Lincoln estaba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza, se quitó incluso los lentes para evitar presionarlos al taparse la cara.

—Mama, no seas cruel.— replicó el chico.

—Ah por favor Lincoln— dijo Wendy empujando su hombro levemente— No te averguenzes por tener un, ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Bun bun?

—Agh...— el chico puso su cabeza contra la mesa, no sabía si llorar o reir por semejante escena que estaba experimentado.

—Y dime Wendy, ¿Es cierto lo que dice Lincoln, que tienes muchos hermanos?

—Si, tres en total, menores que yo— explicaba ella —Son algo volátiles, pero son buenos, es mi familia después de todo.

—Que dulce chica eres— dijo Rita— el chico con el que sales debe ser muy afortunado.

—Oh créame señora Loud, es muy afortunado— dijo —¿Verdad Lincoln?

—¿Que?— pregunto levantando la cabeza.

—Nada nada.

Los al cabo de un rato se pudo escuchar el claxon de un vehículo, cuando Luna se asomo pudo ver a un chico con un cabello similar al de Wendy subido en un camión junto a otros tres.

—Alguien está pitando frente a la casa— explicó entrando a la cocina —Se parece a Wendy.

—Ese debe ser mi hermano Marcus— replicó. —Muchas gracias por el café Señora Loud y fue un placer visitarlos.

—El placer fue mio Wendy, visitanos cuando quieras.

—Eso hare.

La chica se levantó de su asiento para irse, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Lincoln de lado para decirle adiós, Wendy salió de la cocina y se despidió de las demás chicas (Incluyendo a Lori quien estaba sentada texteando con Bobby en el sofá) una vez afuera ella tomo su bolso y se fue.

Lincoln ayudó a recoger los platos de la mesa, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a su madre comentarle algo.

—Esa chica, es en verdad fantástica ¿No lo crees hijo?

—Pues sí que lo es— comentó —¿Porque lo mencionas?

—Oh por nada, solo comentarios de una madre con un único hijo y once hijas— limpio las migajas de la mesa mientras seguía —Yo me pregunto, cómo sería esa chica saliendo con un chico albino... ¿Como crees Lincoln?

—...— lincoln casi deja caer los platos cuando escucho eso.

Dejémoslo claro, Wendy era una fantástica chica, alegre, cool y tenía esa calidez cuando estaba con ella, pero Lincoln sabía su historial de novios y bueno... eso es otra cosa que contar después.

—Mama, no salgas con eso por favor.— dijo poniendo los platos en la cocina, mas se detuvo al ver que había algo en la mesa que no le pertenecía a nadie.

Era una gorra azul con un pino, oh rayos, Wendy había olvidado su gorra en la casa. Lincoln sin pensarlo mucho tomó la gorra y salió para dársela antes de que se fuera. Paso por la sala y salió al corredor, Lori vio esto y bajo su móvil.

Lincoln salió corriendo para ver que la chica estaba subiendo al camión.

—¡Wendy! ¡Oye!

La chica se detuvo y volvió a ver a su amigo quien levantaba su gorra para que la viera, cuando hizo esto llevó su mano hacia su cabeza inconscientemente y en efecto, se le había olvidado. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a él para recogerlo.

—Toma, lo olvidaste.— dijo dándoselo.

—Gracias, esta gorra es importante.— replicó.

—Lo se, por eso te la devolvi, se que te la dio un amigo muy especial.— comentó Lincoln, recordando ese detalle que ella la había explicado.— pues bueno... hasta luego supongo.— no sabía la verdad que mas decir.

—Si, adios Lincoln.— Wendy tomó la gorra y se alejó de ahí, sin embargo se detuvo antes de irse, mirando la gorra en sus manos y pensando en que quizás iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver de nuevo, decidió hacer algo. —¡Lincoln!

Cuando esté de volteo Wendy se acercó a él, puso lo tomo con ambas manos de la cabeza y.

* * *

—0—

* * *

—¡PFFFF!— Luna escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca, pues no por querer, sino por estar en el momento y lugar adecuado. Pudo ver por la ventana a Wendy y Lincoln juntos.

—¡Oye!— Lynn era la que estaba a la par de ella por lo que era de esperarse el reclamo ante el liquido encima suyo.

—¡...!— luna tosió con fuerza para recuperar el aire, se limpió con el brazo la boca y señaló hacia afuera —¡Lo está besando o algo asi!

—¡¿QUE?!

No termino de decir eso cuando las demás hermanas saltaron hacia la ventana para ver la escena y en efecto, desde su posición se veía a Wendy y a Lincoln juntos, pero era de noche.

—¡No puedo verlos bien!

—¡La gorra está tapando!

—¿¡La está besando en la boca o que?!

Las chicas no podían ver con total claridad que estaba pasando ahí, la oscuridad, la posición, distancia, rayos hasta la gorra les impedía ver que estaban haciendo, bueno, parecía estar juntos así que al menos deberían estarse besando... ¿No?

Lori se acomodo de un ángulo en el que al menos se apreciaba que sus cabezas estaban juntas, era un beso, ¿Pero donde? En la mejilla, en los labios, en la frente. Muchas opciones, pocas respuestas.

El momento no duró mucho, Wendy se separó de Lincoln y lo abrazó un momento, luego de ello se despidió del chico haciendo un gesto con los dedos, se puso la gorra en su cabeza y se fue en la camioneta.

Con el chico Loud, este se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, levantó su mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba por la calle, asi se quedo un rato hasta que recordo que tenia que moverse de ahí, era de noches después de todo.

Lincoln se acercó la mano al rostro para tocar donde ella lo hizo, se rió un poco y volvió a su casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sip, fue una excelente noche.

Cuando entro se encontro con todas sus hermanas mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—Ehh... ¿Que pasa?— dijo nervioso.

—¡¿Se besaron?!— dijo Lola.

—¿Fue en la boca no? Apuesto que si.— señalo Lana.

—¿Sellaron su amor con un acto romántico?— hablo lucy.

—En definitiva fue un beso— comentó Lisa.

Las demás lo siguen bombardeando con sus preguntas, Lincoln dio un paso hacia atrás por la descarga de cuestionantes, al ver que tenía que responderles si o si, se le ocurrió algo que Wendy le había hecho una vez.

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y volteo su cuerpo en dirección de las gradas.

—No lo se, ¿Que creen ustedes que paso?— y se fue.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas de nuevo, una vez más las habían dejado con una enorme duda, podían sentirla cayéndose encima como un yunque, de todas ellas, la que mejor expresó lo que sentían era Lori.

—¡¿QUE LE PASA A TODO EL MUNDO?! ¿PORQUE NOS DEJAN CON TANTA DUDA?

_Bueno... solo digamos que lo que pasó ahí afuera, es un secreto teñido de rojo y blanco._

* * *

**Jajaj, como me divierte las comedias románticas, bueno, si les gusto esta pareja random pues escribanme si quieren mas shots de ellos. Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos!**

**R&R**


End file.
